Melodious Wit
by corclla
Summary: A story of a Warrior who killed those whom she loved.
1. Plot and Introduction

Silver Blade

**Melodious Wit**

**Introduction**

This is my first fan fiction ever! Well this story needs a lot of explanation before anyone could read it…..

This is based on China and its warriors, probably in the ancient Chinese period.

Now obviously this story is not historically accurate I have build up my own characters, my own plot and my own rulers.

In this story china is divided into 4 equal parts referring by the north, the south, the east and the west according to their positions. All of these lands are being ruled by kings. And they fight with each other to gain more land on their side. At a specific time the north and the east pair up against the ally south and west, and the ally forces fight with their enemy.

Now its time to introduce all the characters:

**North:**

Chin Zhang: The main character of this story. The princess of north, daughter of Zhang Tai and the younger sister of Nu Zhang

Nu Zhang: The elder sister of Chin Zhang, the daughter of Zhang Tai and the princess of North.

Zhang Tai: The king of North and the father of Chin and Nu.

Shang Wei: The salve of Zhang Tai and the best friend of Chin.

Yang Shi: The personal adviser of Zhang Tai.

**East:**

Jeing Fu: The prince of East, son of Fu Yang and the elder brother of Zhem Fu.

Fu Yang: The king of East and the father of Jeing and Zhem.

Zhem Fu: The princess of east, daughter of Fu Yang and the younger sister of Jeing Fu.

Han Dang: The slave of Fu Yang.

**South:**

Tai Yuan: The king of South, lord of Weing Jo.

Weing Jo: The fake name of Chin Zhang in south.

Jo Shan: The peasant serving lord Tai and the fake father of Chin.

Ling Jo: The daughter of Jo Shan, slave of Tai Yuan and the fake sister of Weing Jo.

**West:**

Guan Fei: The second main character of the story, the son of Fei Hang, elder brother of Xia Fei and the prince of west.

Xia Fei: daughter of Fei Hang, princess of west and the younger sister of Guan Fei.

Fei Hang: King of West and the father of Guan and Xia.

So here are the characters of the story.

**Story review:**

Chin Zhang is born in north along with her sister Nu she grows up and proves to be a faithful warrior of the north, then one day she meets a warrior from their ally forces named Jeing Fu and falls in love with him. On the other hand war breaks up in the north and both fight side by side but Unfortunately Chin gets really injured and is misunderstood as a western warrior and is taken to the west in a ship. There she finds an old peasant who adopts her as a daughter and at the death of her real daughter who was the slave of the king of west she offers the king to accept her next daughter as an slave.

Discover how Chin becomes the slave of her own enemy and fights against her loved ones!

Any questions would be answered when the story would be written Because this is just a small summary of the story.

Please comment on it!!

Wait until the story is written!

Thank you

Iqra Saleem


	2. Chapter 1

**Melodious Wit**

_**Chapter 1**_

'It's another girl!' The nurse shouted towards the peasant who was waiting for quite a time to transfer the news to the king.

When he heard the news he ran out side shouting "Princess! Princess!" with a wide smile of delight over his face.

When he reached the Palace panting he bowed to the royal king placing his hand over his chest "Our new princess has entered this world…Lord Zhang Tai"

"A girl!?' lord Zhang stood up, really happy.

'Yes… yes my lord' the peasant said still bowing.

'Very well!!' lord Zhang spoke up with a bright believe in his new daughter 'where is Shin Zhan?'

'Lady Shin is in her bedroom, my lord' the peasant said looking down showing great respect for the king.

'I shall go for a new era awaits the land of north!!' the king muttered and arose his steps towards the room where he saw the royal queen resting on the bed holding their new child in her hands.

'Chin….. Chin Zhang….' Lady Shin said handling the child to lord Zhang

'Yes….the era of a better tomorrow, Our Chin…' Lord Zhang spoke while holding Chin in her hands.

Every body was happy for a birth of their new princess Chin Zhang and along with her sister Nu Zhang both grew up and practiced to be a faithful warrior.

**10 years later**

'Chin your mother is calling you…' Lord Zhang said really sad for what was happening.

Chin stood up and approached towards the room in which her mother was counting the last minutes of her life.

'Mother?' Chin muttered while watching her mother resting on the bed.

'Chin? Are you here?' Her mother said almost whispering 'come I have to tell you something'

Chin arose her steps towards her mother and sat down beside her.

'Do you know Chin... you father and I had believed that you will grow up and prove to be the best warrior in China..." Her mother said coughing a bit "Your father had believed that you're like his son… as brave… as powerful and as strong… and no wonder he believes the same till now…. And I hope he would believe it in future as well….'

'Mother!' Chin muttered as tears started to fall off her cheeks

'Noooo Chin its not the time to cry…… be like a real son… be strong….'

Yes…. Mother' Chin muttered wiping her tears.

'Chin…. Take care of your father… he's an old man, always protect him….. That's my last request from you chin….. Promise me…'

'Yes… yes I promise to never let my father's side down…'

'I have to give you something… take this…' Lady Shin said handling a small locket to her daughter 'The Phoenix would help you in the future Chin….'

'Is this …?!' Chin was surprised

'Yes…. That's what my father gave to me chin and that's what I am going to give to you….' Lady Shin said now coughing hard

'Mother!' Chin shouted holding Lady Shin's hand.

'I …. Guess its time……' Lady Shin said breathing hard.

'Noooo mother!!' Chin shouted in tragedy.

Suddenly it was all over.

'I'll do what I was told to mother…..' Chin muttered 'I'll be what you wanted me too' seeing her dead mother resting on her death bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Melodious Wit**

**Chapter 2**

_**7 years later**_

'Are you ready Chin?' lord Zhang Tai asked hoping for her daughter to be ready for her first battle.

'Yes father I'm absolutely fine!!' Chin said holding the staff in her hands.

'Very well then let us proceed!' Lord Zhang Tai shouted holding his sword in his hands.

The battle had started.

Chin was really confident, smiling a bit as she ran towards the enemy southern and western forces.

'Haahhhh! Shouted Chin Knocking down one after another.

Hitting as hard as she could. Giving melodious charge attacks, Chin was really confident and was hoping to easily win the battle. Then suddenly she realized that some archers had fired some arrows towards her, with the lack of experience Chin panicked and closed her eyes, suddenly she realized that she was been rescued, not an ordinary rescue but a rescue by a handsome and talented guy. He had long black shiny hair tied together to form a pony tail and his eyes were shining bright as he approached his hands towards Chin who was lying on the ground.

'Hey are you okay?' the guy said approaching his hands toward her.

'Oohhh… ye... Yesss!' Chin turned totally red. As she placed her hand on his and stood up.

'So are you Chin Zhang?' The guy asked in a real zeal of confidence.

'Yes I'm Chin Zhang, can I know who are you?' Chin asked trying to control her self.

'Oh me? I'm Jeing Fu, from your ally forces' Jeing said holding his nunchaku in his hands.

'Thank you for saving me Jeing!' Chin said really impressed.

'Oh no problem I'm always here for beautiful girls' Jeing said looking at Chin right in her eyes.

'Ha-ha… thanks you.' Chin said starting to blush a bit, then suddenly the archers fired another arrow but this time it was Chin who rescued and similarly she approached her hands towards Jeing who lying of the ground.

'Are you okay?' Chin asked as Jeing stood up

'Yeah... Looks like we are equal now!' Jeing laughed

'Yeah your right' Chin laughed as well.

'So umm you ready for the real battle?' Jeing said showing a bit

'Yes don't underestimate me, I'm better!' Chin smiled and then holding her staff ran toward the archers, and with a running attack knocked down all of them.

'Wow! Nice… now watch this Chin' Jeing said and ran toward a whole group of enemy forces and with one Mosue attack knocked down all of them 'You need time Chin to defeat any enemy!'

'Thank you for telling I'll need it!' Chin Shouted 'C'mon lets go!'

Both ran together firing double attacks at a time. Chin started to gain confidence and both showed off when they had knocked down any general or officer.

Then both reached to the enemy's main camp where the main commander challenged both of them.

'So you ready Chin?' Jeing asked.

'Oh, yes c'mon lets do it!' Chin shouted in confidence.

'Great! First you' Jeing said hoping to see as melodious starter attack as Chin her self.

Then Chin Ran towards the commander who douched the attack and was really unimpressed by Chin attack.

'Go Jeing… your turn!' Chin Shouted hard and before the commander could understand anything he found himself lying on the ground with a stroke of pain all over his body.

This attack was all preplanned by both of them.

'Great! Now u!' Chin shouted in success.

Then Jeing came flying towards the struggling commander but then suddenly disappeared. And similar to the previous attack before he could know anything he found himself again on the floor this time it was Chin who Gave the charge attack.

And soon the battle was over, the commander had been defeated.

'You're not that bad after all Chin' Jeing said really impressed.

'I told you…. I'm better!' Chin Smiled.

'Great… you feel really tired you should go and rest!' Jeing said taking Chin's staff from her hands

'You're right I'm very tired…' Chin said moving back 'So I'll see you in the next battle Jeing... bye!

'Yes sure…. Bye!' Jeing said turning back and then both walked away.

**The battle had ended.**


End file.
